Into the Fire AU
by catgirl14
Summary: From the episode Into the Fire in my prospective/AU


**Into the Fire AU Tag**

Sitting, crouched by the wall, the women waited for the Jaffa to pass before she ran again. Door after door she opened, looking for someone. Finally, opening a door she walked into a cold blast of air from the freeze chamber. With her gun out in front of her, she slowly entered, pointing it at the women slouched against the wall to her right. Curious, Samantha Carter walked forward to check on the women.

"Forgive me, there was no other way." Realization passed through Sam.

"You're the Tok'ra." The women nodded weakly.

"Activate the controls I set, he should be fine. The Goa'uld died before it had time to meld with the host. He should revive automatically." Sam, looking at the Tok'ra with gratitude, got up to do as the Tok'ra said as she slumped back against the wall. The pod slowly started to rise up from the freeze pit as Sam waited patiently for it to come to a stop. As it finally stopped moving, Sam briskly walked over and opened the pod. Checking to make sure the Tok'ra was correct, she placed her hand on the chest and head of the man inside attempting to sense a Goa'uld as the man gradually woke up.

"Your going to be okay Sir, I can't sense it." Sam spoke as she undid the restraints that held Jack O'Neil in place. Turning around to move to the other side of the pod, Sam came face to face with Hathor. Without hesitation Hathor lifted her hand and activated her Goa'uld hand device, watching Sam's pained expression as she sunk to her knees.

"What a shame, we had plans for you." Hathor hissed as she moved closer to her victim. Sam did not show any sign she heard. If anything, her face only looked more pained from Hathor moving closer. Yet, as Hathor got closer and closer, neither her nor Sam noticed Jack undoing his last restraint. Hathor didn't know what was coming her way at all. Just as Sam looked about ready to pass out, Jack grabbed Hathor's hand and put it behind her, getting a good grip on Hathor from behind as Sam slumped to the ground losing consciousness.

"You will pay for this!" Hathor yelled, fighting to free herself from Jack's hold on her. Jack only growled, tightening his grip on her.

"We just want you to go away!" He yelled back as he pushed Hathor into the icy pit he was in just minutes ago. But she was dead without the protection of the pod, Jack mentally told himself. After pondering on what he had just done for a couple of seconds, he seemed to go rigid and wide-eyed. Turning, Jack wildly, maybe even desperately, dropped to the floor and grabbed Sam by her shoulders.

"Carter!" Jack spoke as he shook her, trying to wake her up.

"…Sir…Stargate…Shield…Generators…" Sam mumbled incoherently, still out of it. Jack, finally calmed down from hearing her voice, checked her pulse and vitals. Finding everything normal, he let a wave of relief flow through him. Removing Sam's C4 and firearm, Jack stood and moved towards the door. He did not know what Sam was talking about but he planned on blowing up this place to kingdom come. Finding no one in the hallway, Jack walked back to Sam and picked her up. He then started heading to the false gate room. By the time he reached the gate room, Sam was asleep, or looked asleep. Not sure where to place the C4, Jack put Sam down for a moment.

"Carter, wake up." He spoke quietly, shaking Sam's shoulder softly. Her eyes cracked open as she began to wake up

"Sir…?" Sam mumbled, trying to sit up.

"Where should I put the C4 to blow this place up?" Jack asked while using a hand to hold her down. Sam, after thinking through her major headache, finally pointed to a lever on the wall. Nodding his thanks, Jack pulled the lever, revealing a room full of generators and expensive looking equipment. Grinning like an idiot, he walked forward with the C4. Jack, after making sure they had enough time to get out before the place blew up, walked over to his now sitting up 2IC and picked her up, ignoring her yells.

"Stay still Carter, we got 10 minutes to get out of here." Jack explained as he briskly walked towards the exit. Reluctantly, Sam stopped fighting. Once outside the building, Jack started running, planning on getting to the Stargate before the place blew up. He plopped himself and Sam down behind some rocks on the ledge overlooking the gate. Finally free, Sam moved out of Jack's reach to watch the Stargate just as he was. There, in front of the gate, was Daniel and the rest of the SG teams under Jaffa fire. Sam and Jack both looked ready to run and help out when the building blew up. The shield around the Stargate dropped and that was when all SG teams went on the offensive.

Yet, before anyone could get a shot off, the gate activated allowing a small ship to come through. Between the few shots from the ship and the offense teams on ground, the Jaffa had no choice but to surrender. Jack and Sam, still on the ledge, both grinned as Teal'c and Hammond came out of the ship.

"Well then Carter, ready to go home?" Jack smiled, holding out his hand to her. Sam, smiling back, took his hand.

"Yes Sir, I am."


End file.
